The present invention relates to a vinyl or other plastic frame that can be attached to a standard residential vinyl window to permit the window to be inserted into the corrugated wall of a structure such as a steel clad post frame building, with a fully trimmed window frame that will accommodate the raised ribs of the building skin.
Buildings constructed of corrugated steel sheet panels have been used in order to reduce the cost of industrial-type or residential-type buildings. A corrugated metal building can be constructed by forming corrugated sheet into load carrying, spaced apart upright walls.
However, when it is necessary to form a window opening in the corrugated wall of such a building, it would be advantageous to use pre-hung, standard residential windows of the horizontal slider, single hung, double hung, or other type. Such standard windows are typically installed in non-corrugated walls by framing an opening in the wall with wood or metal members, such as studs, headers and sill cross members and then nailing or otherwise fastening the window to the framing studs. Because of the corrugated walls, a standard residential window will not fit flush with the exterior building wall and the corrugated walls do not permit the use of standard moldings. Therefore an external frame is desirable to cover the rough-cut opening. Also, the metal wall will expand and contract and the frame must permit this.
There is therefore a need for an easily-attachable frame for a residential window that will permit the window to be installed in a cut opening in the corrugated building wall and cover the unsightly components of the standard window frame. The frame must also tightly seal the window against water penetration.
The frame must be paintable; must be fully trimmed; should dramatically reduce installation labor; be tolerant of thermal expansion and contraction; and divert all water to the building exterior.